Skylanders Academy
Skylanders Academy is a TV series set 10 years before Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Showing the journey it took for our heroes to become the Skylanders. It has been scheduled for 4 seasons but more may be added... Plot Eon recruits elite heroes from all across Skylands to become legendary warriors known as the Skylanders! It isn't easy though. When you got hard training, a bunch of teenage heroes, Some wacky Portal Master teachers and a Villain called Kaos on the verge of destroying the academy. What could happen? Characters Teachers * Eon '''(Voiced by TheAnimatedKid) Being one of the wisest and powerful Portal Master, he is the leader of the Portal Master society and The Head of the Academy. He is only just an middle-aged adult, but don't let this fool you! He is also the one you'd probably want advice from. '''Some teachers are blank. this means you can create an OC Portal Master teacher. Please inform me either through message or comment. Season 1 Magic * Hugo '(Voiced by TBA) He is a History/Info/Etc. He often is found reading books when he's not teaching. He will tell you valuable history of Skylands. He's kinda that teacher people would make fun of behind his back. He doesn't mind though. He is very close to Eon and is second in command. You interested in history? Then this is the teacher for you! * '''Weapon Master '(Voiced by TBA) TBA '''Tech * TBA * TBA Water * TBA (Reserved For TheAnimatedKid) * Gurglefin (Voiced by TBA) TBA Fire * Mario * TBA Air * Flynn '''(Voiced By TBA) He is the Flight Instruction teacher. He'll teach you also how to be nearly as awesome as himself. He always compliments himself and says "BOOM!" alot. If you like flying, then you like Flynn! * TBA '''Earth * Cali '(Voiced By TBA) She's the teacher that'll keep you tough! She helps the heroes in all types of combat! She is the Preferred 3rd in command. She's gonna gonna get the rough out of the tough! * '''Diggs '(Voiced by TBA) He's the Geology teacher. He's slightly blind like all Molekin, so unfortunately his students can get away with about everything. '''Life * Arbo '''(Voiced By TBA) Meet Arbo! Son of Barbo, Child of Larbo, and you get the idea. He's the Plant expert teacher. In his words (Or his cousins...) "Plants are the best weapon for battle!". He's the life teacher who's got roots to give you the goods! * TBA '''Undead * T-Bone (Voiced by TBA) TBA * TBA Season 2 TBA Season 3 *'Tessa' (Voiced By TBA) She teaches the Natural Flight class. Unlike Flynn, her classes are about taming birds and aerial attacks. She is nearly always seen with her pet Whiskers. More TBA Season 4 TBA Skylanders Season 1 Magic * Spyro '(Voiced by TheAnimatedKid) The born leader of the Skylanders to be. A beloved teenage hero strikes into having all needed talents. Though unsure of his choices of joining the academy at an early point, he has grown into a natural leader! * '''Double Trouble '(Voiced by TBA) Being the smartest of the Magic this year, He will often research with Hugo. He loves his magic, the other thing helping this teenage HooDoo wizard. He's the smartest character yet! * 'Wrecking Ball '(Voiced by TBA) The little cute guy brings a joy to the academy. He thinks about his tummy before other things, this can often lead to stinky burps. he is somehow in a way, athletic. he can spin at incredible speeds. the little guy packs quite a punch. * 'Voodoo '(Voiced by TBA) Meet the orc with an axe. Does not sound like much. Why don't you axe him yourself? He goes in every area. When you can't depend on Spyro, you might as well ask him. He is dependable. He has average smartness, average speed, all on attack! '''Tech * Trigger Happy '(Voiced by TBA) Everything about him explained in 2 words. He loves gold, he would do nearly anything for it. He does not just own money, he fights with it too! Crazy + Money = Trigger Happy! * '''Drobot '(Voiced by TBA) Smartest out of anyone in the school (Besides Double Trouble). He's the one you come to if you need something made, but he's not that good when it comes to anything except being smart and fighting. * 'Drill Sergeant '(Voiced By TBA) When you need a Drilling robot, You got Drill Sergeant! He could have everything you ever wanted (Except for a Sense of humor and other living creature stuff...). he can be very info-worthy and can always form the simple plan. He also has a brotherly friendship with Terrafin (Though he really isn't friends with him...) * 'Boomer '(Voiced By TBA) His whole life he's had one goal, TO BLOW STUFF UP!!!!! When he first heard of the academy. he thought it was a skam to make him drop his dream. but when he joined the academy. he found the better for him and started using his skills to defend skylands! He is very powerful and very helpful. Even though he still sneaks out at night to blow stuff up! '''Water * Gill Grunt '(Voiced By TBA) * '''Slam Bam '(Voiced By TBA) * 'Wham-Shell '(Voiced By TBA) * 'Zap '(Voiced By TBA) '''Fire * Flameslinger '(Voiced By TBA) * '''Eruptor '(Voiced By TBA) * 'Sunburn '(Voiced By TBA) * 'Ignitor '(Voiced By TBA) '''Air * Whirlwind '(Voiced By TBA) * '''Lightning Rod '(Voiced By TBA) * 'Warnado '(Voiced By TBA) * 'Sonic Boom '(Voiced By TBA) '''Earth * Terrafin '(Voiced By TBA) * '''Prism Break '(Voiced By TBA) * 'Bash '(Voiced By TBA) * 'Dino Rang '(Voiced By TBA) '''Life * Stealth Elf '(Voiced By TBA) * '''Stump Smash '(Voiced By TBA) * 'Zook '(Voiced By TBA) * 'Camo '(Voiced By TBA) '''Undead * 'Hex '(Voiced By TBA) * 'Chop Chop '(Voiced By TBA) * 'Ghost Roaster '(Voiced By TBA) * 'Cynder '(Voiced By TBA) Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Villains Season 1-3 TBA Season 4 TBA Episodes TBA Facts TBA Spin-off Game TBA Images Skylanders Academy S1 Magic.jpg|Magic Skylanders season 1 Category:TV Shows Category:TheAnimatedKid